Bridgeport Sound Tigers
| owner = Charles Wang | coach = Brent Thompson | GM = Garth Snow | media = Connecticut Post WPOP (1410 AM) | affiliates = New York Islanders (NHL) | name1 = Bridgeport Sound Tigers | dates1 = 2001–present |reg_season_titles = 1''' 2001–02 |division_titles = '''2 2001–02, 2011–12 |conf_titles = 1''' 2001–02 |calder_cups = }} The '''Bridgeport Sound Tigers are a professional ice hockey team playing in the American Hockey League. It has been the AHL affiliate of the National Hockey League's New York Islanders, who also own the franchise, since its inception, and use the same team colors as the parent Islanders do. The team is based in Bridgeport, Connecticut and play their home games at the Webster Bank Arena. The "Sound" in the team name is a reference to the Long Island Sound to the south of Bridgeport. History The Sound Tigers joined the AHL in 2001. The franchise's lease at the Arena runs until the end of the 2021 season. The team has generally been successful, recording only two losing seasons through the 2009 season, highlighted by a division championship and reaching the Calder Cup Finals, in which they lost to the Chicago Wolves four games to one, during their first season. The franchise's first coach was Steve Stirling, and the team is currently coached by Brent Thompson. In July 2016, the Islanders stated that the team would not be moving to the renovated Nassau Coliseum when it is completed in 2018. Putting an end to the rumors that the team would be relocated at that time. The only way the team could have moved was if there was another AHL team to take its place as the team's lease runs through 2021. There had been speculation that the Hartford Wolfpack would possibly be the replacement team as the XL Center in Hartford has been rumored to be closing to build a new arena in the same location in the hopes of luring an NHL team. Team information Mascot The lone mascot of the Sound Tigers is named Storm. Storm is an anthropomorphic blue tiger. He appears at home games sporting a white home jersey with the number 01. While Storm can usually be found exciting fans throughout the arena, he skates on the ice during periodic intermissions. Storm's appearance has changed since the team's inaugural season. Rivalry The main (and instate) rival of the Sound Tigers are the Hartford Wolf Pack, the AHL affiliate of the New York Rangers (the main rival of the Sound Tigers’ parent club, the New York Islanders). The games have become known as the Battle of Connecticut. They also have a very good rivalry with the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins, the Pittsburgh Penguins’ AHL affiliate. This is due largely to the fact that Bridgeport and Wilkes-Barre/Scranton are frequent playoff match-ups. They also are semi-rivals with the Hershey Bears, the Washington Capitals’ AHL affiliate. Season-by-season results Team records Single season :Goals: Jeff Hamilton, 43, (2003–04) :Assists: Rob Collins, 48, (2005–06) :Points: Jeff Tambellini, 76, (2007–08) :Penalty minutes: Eric Godard, 295, (2004–05) :GAA: Wade Dubielewicz, 1.38, (2003–04) :SV%: Wade Dubielewicz, .946, (2003–04) : C. AHL Records Career :Career goals: Jeff Hamilton, 89 :Career assists: Jeremy Colliton, 126 :Career points: Jeremy Colliton, 203 :Career penalty minutes: Brett Gallant, 857 :Career goaltending wins: Wade Dubielewicz, 81 :Career shutouts: Wade Dubielewicz, 15 :Career games: Mark Wotton, 368 References External links *Bridgeport Sound Tigers, official website *Bridgeport Sound Tigers Forums, message boards *The Internet Hockey Database - Bridgeport Sound Tigers *Blog From The Bridge Category:American Hockey League team Category:Established in 2001 Category:American Hockey League teams